


Kisses and Touches

by strnjooh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exams, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioning brian but he's not really there, poor dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: When all Wonpil needs is his boyfriend and Sungjin came just to give him all the kisses and touches that Wonpil needs the most.





	Kisses and Touches

**Author's Note:**

> yeheet. pardon every mistakes I did here. I'm drunk on assignments and plz wml for my exam that still going on. (wish it's done already)  
> enjoy reading!!

Wonpil is tired. It’s been a hell week for him with all the exams and pile of tasks and papers. He’s been cramming himself, finding library more comfortable than his own shared apartment. Sometimes he would go to the café, the one that located in the small alley he used to go just because the place was empty and relaxing enough. Wonpil doesn’t care about appearance anymore, he’d go with sweatpants and black t-shirt bundled with long padding since it’s winter and the temperature goes back and forth between minus ten to minus seventeen Celsius degree. Sometimes he’d wear his maroon snapback along with his black square glasses, sometimes he’d just wear white mask to cover his unshaved subtle.

He’s typing something on his laptop while his phone vibrates and taking over his attention.

**_SungSung <3_ **

_Have u eat?_

_Plz don’t skip meal!!_

He smiled reading one simple messages. His boyfriend always know when he had to come. It was one of Wonpil’s favorite thing of him, like they had some kind of telepathy that can see each other’s head, or heart.

**_Pilli_ **

_I’ve just ate!! Dw!! I wont skip meals!!_

_Take care u2!!_

****

**_SungSung <3_ **

_I miss u_

**_Pilli_ **

_Comeback here faster or else!!_

_Nvm, focus on ur work kaayy_

_I miss u2_

Wonpil startled by the chair that moved across his table, he see Dowoon take of his backpack and grimaces at him showing his braces.

“Thought you won’t make it.” Wonpil says arching one of his eyebrows

Dowoon scratch his hair awkwardly, “sorry, Hosunni just-“

“Spilled the milk again, can you at least come up with another alibi?”

“Hey, it’s real! This time she spilled the milk all over my carpet. I can’t believe this kid. Wait, where’s Brian hyung?”

Wonpil shrugs, “Dunno, maybe sleeping, honestly, I don’t expect much from both of you.”

Dowoon gives him a weak smile, “Hyung I’m sorry okay? I’ll buy you that strawberry cheese cake.”

Wonpil curve his lips upwards, “I want Americano too!”

___

Wonpil manage to pass his exam and get everything’s done on time. He just turn his paper in, finally as he said since he woke up really late and still have to prints his paper, but he manage. Even though he had too run from his apartment block to his campus. Even though he had to beg to some student so he can print first with all the puppy eyes and _please please please I had to turn this paper in five minutes._ Even though he got to campus without his snapback nor mask and he looks so damn messy from just wake up and still had to do final quiz after turning the paper. But it was all worth. He’s finished. The exams finally done.

He’s walking back to his apartment slowly this time, no more rush as he find his pocket is vibrating from his cellphone.

 

**_Dowoonnie_ **

_Hyung, let’s eat dinner tonight~!_

_I’ll pay!!_

Wonpil glance at the clock that point to a number of 4, still early for a dinner and Wonpil just feel so so  tired that he can actually passed out at anywhere right now. But he isn’t Brian so he still can walk a couple miles to reach his apartment and throw himself on his fluffy bed.

Wonpil scrunch his nose as he think what to reply to Dowoon, he doesn’t want to make this kid sad by rejecting him but he also not in the mood of going out either,

 

**_Pilli_ **

_Dowoonnie!! In what occasion?_

_I’m tired, I’m gonna sleep first plz wake me up or come over when u want to go for dinner!_

His thumbs click sent and he puts his phone back to his jeans as he gets in to his apartment. No one’s home because his boyfriend is out of town. Yes, his Sungjin is sent to another city to make some articles from his company. It’s not the first time though Wonpil just can’t help but feel miserable since it’s exam week and he needs his Sungjin to boost up his energy.

He put his backpack somewhere in the living room, not bothering once because well, Sungjin isn’t here to nag at him. He goes to the kitchen and take mineral water from the fridge and make a move to his bedroom. Wonpil doesn’t take much time to finally fell asleep in peace.

___

The first thing Wonpil realize when he gains his conscious is the scent of his boyfriend, not the stain scent that stays on their blanket or on Sungjin’s pillow but it’s _stronger,_ like he literally here beside him. Later he find out that something heavy is staying above his waist that he’s practically spooned by someone behind him. _OH._

Wonpil open his eyes immediately and turns his body to finally see the one he was thinking, to make sure that he isn’t dreaming.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Wonpil hears Sungjin as he find his face and wonpil _gasps._

“You’re here!” he said with a higher pitch voice than he intended to do, he’s surprised.

Sungjin leans in to kiss Wonpil nose’s bridge, “Of course, I’m here can’t you see.”

Wonpil wrap his arm around Sungjin’s broad shoulder and bury his face on the crook of Sungjin’s neck. He takes a deep breath and Sungjin smells like winter, green tea, and him. “I thought you’ll be back tomorrow.” He says as he pulls away to look at Sungjin’s face.

“I want to surprise my boyfriend.” Sungjin smiling softly, enjoying that his boyfriend is currently studying his face. Wonpil got his fingers on Sungjin’s forehead, on the corner of his eyes, on his cheeks, on his jaw, on his chin, and finally on his lips. Sungjin looks at him fondly before he moves forward and Wonpil meets him in the middle.

They kissed. Innocent at first. Feeling the warmth of each other’s lips like finally be able to breathe again. Wonpil’s thumbs caressing Sungjin’s cheeks made him eager and sucks Wonpil’s lower lips. Tugging him down to open his mouth, well, he did eventually, mouth open, tongue enters, and somehow Wonpil finds his hands comfortable on Sungjin’s nape, playing with his non-existent hair. They move with rhythm, slow pace that leads fast and faster as Sungjin hand wandering down down to Wonpil’s back and pull him impossibly closer. Then they’re running out of breath.

Sungjin rest his forehead on Wonpil’s, smiling so wide and Wonpil can’t help following the older. “I miss you so much.” He says stealing another kiss from Wonpil

“I can tell that.” Wonpil smirks at him and swept by another kiss.

“Dowoon called, by the way.” Sungjin suddenly remember, Wonpil lift his eyebrows questioning him, “I told him you can’t go dinner with him since I’m here.” He added while grinning and wonpil _laugh._ He throw his head back prompting the hardest laugh as if what Sungjin just said was so funny. Sungjin takes his chance to kiss Wonpil’s neck and goes to his collarbone.

“Hyung, you really miss me that much _huh_ ” Wonpil says as he giggles towards Sungjin’s act.

Sungjin just hums in response and Wonpil can’t help but _melting._ He melts towards Sungjin’s kisses and touches. He melts towards Sungjin whole presence. Because honestly, he is what he needs the most now.

**Author's Note:**

> everybody please love sungpil.


End file.
